swgrestorationfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: Restoration Timeline
Episode 1: The Phantom Menace Events are Identical up until final duel with Maul. Qui-Gon has a force vision that shows that Kenobi will become a sith if Qui-Gon takes Anakin as his padawan. he intentionally loses the fight, allowing maul to stab him, and then falls down the pit. Maul is then bisected by obi-wan and falls just like the movie Qui-Gon's body is never found. assumed he force-ghosted Maul survives the fall and is taken prisoner by the jedi. Episode 2: Attack of the Clones Events are mostly identical to the movie, with the exception of Dooku claiming to Kenobi that Qui-Gon survived and is working for the separatists. Dooku isn't truly Sidious's sith apprentice. Just a tool to bring about his plan (which included Maul's capture) (Events relating to Anakin Skywalker are very different, and are elaborated in The Rise and Fall of General Vader) Clone Wars Era: The war takes its toll on the Jedi Order. More and more knights and Padawans begin falling to the dark side. Many who fell but remained loyal to the republic are expelled from the Jedi order, but remain as Generals and Commanders in the Grand Army of the Republic. The mistrust between The Jedi and the Fallen Jedi cause many jedi to refuse working with Clone Troopers, Instead recruiting their own militias. Others succumbed fully to the dark side, and began killing Jedi. They were tracked down and imprisoned in the same fortress that held maul. Maul began Teaching them the Sith code, and the ways of the Sith. Preparing them for the day when his master's plan would come to fruition. Qui-Gonn returns from his self-imposed exile in the deep core. He tries to warn the Jedi that remaining a part of the war will cause their destruction. most in the order believe him to be a traitor. A few Jedi follow him, and The Order of the Third Path is founded on Tython, the ancient Jedi homeworld. They aren't seen or heard from again.     Episode 3: Revenge of The Sith EXECUTE ORDER 66! Anakin Skywalker, along with many of the fallen Jedi still loyal to the republic, storm the Jedi temple.   the Jedi who had chosen to continue fighting with clones were killed, and Many Fallen Jedi who were morally against the republic's new policy against the Jedi began fighting by the Jedi's side. Others went into hiding. Sidious releases the Sith from their prison fortress. He tries to execute Maul to prevent him becoming a rival, but Maul escapes and goes into hiding. Most Sith join Palpatine's New Sith Brotherhood, those who refuse are killed. Luke and Leia Skywalker are not split up, but are taken in by the Jedi order and trained. The Jedi Crusades Era (Dark Times Era in Legends continuity) The war rages on. The newly-formed Empire struggles to remain order under the brutal retribution of the Jedi order. The Sith order, while a tool of the Empire, is publicly disavowed as Jedi extremists as part of a false flag operation to sway public opinion away from the Jedi. The average citizen can't distinguish Jedi from Sith, to them they're just two equally-evil cults Jeopardizing the safety and security of everyone. Both become hated, and many citizens who may have feared and hated the empire before, turn to them for protection. Wealthy citizens begin placing bounties on Jedi and Sith alike as a public service. Despite this, Rebel cells of Jedi sympathizers begin to pop up, and join with the Jedi militia to fight the empire and the Sith. The Rebel Alliance is formed. Many battles are fought over the next few decades. the numbers of both Jedi and Sith dwindle as more and more die during battles and terrorist attacks. By the time the Death Star's Construction is complete, there are less than 100 force-sensitives on either side of the conflict. Qui-Gon's Order of the Third Path, and Maul's Cult of the True Sith have grown large and powerful. in their exile. They both begin planning their return.... The Battle of Yavin: on a mission to deliver the Death Star plans to the rebellion, former Senator Bail Organa is captured by the empire. He hides the plans in an old R2 unit, and sends them down to Tattoine to find his old friend Obi-Wan, who has left the rebellion to train the Skywalker twins away from the war. Bail watches Aldaraan's destruction. Emperor publicly announces that Aldaraan had been building the Death Star with the help of the Jedi, and that in a heroic operation by Imperial forces, this weapon was captured by the Empire and would now be used to maintain the peace. Few people doubt the official story that Aldaraan was destroyed by Jedi Terrorists during the battle to capture the super weapon. events play out similarly to the movie up until escape from death star, but with Luke and Leia both leaving Tatooine with Obi-Wan to rescue Bail. Death Star heads to Yavin to destroy the new Jedi temple and Rebel base. Squadron of Jedi pilots lead by Luke Skywalker lead the strike against the death star. Sith build an academy on Yavin both to fight the Jedi, and to make it even harder for the galactic population to tell the two groups apart. Restoration: Chapter 1 Begins   Category:Lore